


Overestimated

by EuphoriaWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dominate, Dominating, F/M, Kinky, NSFW, PWP, Roleplay, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bj, gagging, i wrote this at one AM, porn with little plot, role play, shitty saftey words, this is porn, unorthodoxed gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a while since Peko and Fuyuhiko's sexual part of their relationship has just started warming up, so they decide to explore each other's fantasies, starting with Peko's interesting one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overestimated

  
  


   The young master was nervous, Peko could tell by how he trembled and how sweat dripped down his face. The way he touched her was not how she would imagine it if he was trying to do the role she asked him to do. His hands cupped her breasts, but he was not doing much from what peko had anticipated.

    “I, uh… oh my god look, I'm sorry Peko, but I don't know about this,” he said, bringing his hands back. Peko sat up and sighed.

   “No it's alright, I shouldn't of overestimated you with something like this.”

   It was a nice friday night for the two, previously they had talked about this before. By that it meant exploring each other's sexual fantasies. Fuyuhiko had insisted on trying some of Peko’s first, of course this took some thinking on Peko’s part. For the most part the girl liked nice soft and fluffy things, but this was different. He was allowing her to indulge on her sexual side more, one of which she thought was buried by years of repressing things. Of course not all humans, as she has accepted she was, had their own kinks and things that make them squirm. This one though came out of the blue one night.

     Fuyuhiko and her were out with a few friends at a bar having drinks when one of their friends asked Fuyuhiko to demonstrate how a real yakuza acts. Being inebriated, Peko watched as Fuyuhiko tossed off his blazer and loosened his tie, slouching his posture. He intimidated and loomed over their friends with this look in his eyes she couldn't forget. Peko found herself clenching her legs together when she watched him do that and wondered why it got under her skin so easily. She was used to being around yakuza and violent people, but it was a different spectacle to watch Fuyuhiko, the man that refused to, act like one. Doing research on it, Peko found herself looking deep into the bdsm part of the Internet long enough to figure out that she liked the idea of Fuyuhiko being dominant with her.

     Their first time was soft and gentle, full of those wonderful emotions that almost overwhelmed her. The other times she would tend to get lost and be consumed with feeling and him. This time she was trying something new though, and she wanted it badly, but wouldn't let it be seen so easily.

    “Overestimated? I can be dominant if I want to you know,” Fuyuhiko said defensively, crossing his arms.Peko took in a deep breath, before letting it out with a chuckle.

    “Look, the reason I said I would like it if you were more dominant was because… well remember when you got drunk last week?”

   “You mean when we were at the Titty Typhoon with Hinata and Souda?” 

   “Yes, you know how they got you to act like a big bad yakuza?”

   Fuyuhiko nodded, following along, “well… to say it bluntly, that turned me on.”

   Fuyuhiko stared at her, color flooding his face.

   “W-wait you like that shit?” Peko just nodded, feeling heat rise to her face.

   “I don't know why, it was just seeing you in a primal state made me tingle all over and… yeah.”

   There was a moment of silence before Fuyuhiko spoke, “let me try this again then.”

  Without a word, he got up and headed to the door, stopped and said, “safety word is bamboo.”

  When he left Peko was confused and left alone on the bed. Confused and naked, she slipped on her black robe and followed after him. It took her a moment to find Fuyuhiko in the kitchen, taking a shot of brandy.

  “Fuyu-” Peko stopped herself, seeing Fuyuhiko’s eyes meet hers. They were smoldered with this predatory look that made her stop. It was like she was bit by the look in his eyes. 

  “Hey what do we have here,” he said, moving closer and looming over her. Peko felt small as he reached out and grabbed a strand of her silver hair, twining it in between his fingers.

  “What is a pretty princess like you doing around here?” he scoffed, letting go of her hair to circle her.

   Peko opened her mouth to answer, but was caught off guard when she felt a rough  push on her back. She caught herself on the kitchen counter with her hands. Fuyuhiko laughed and Peko felt very vulnerable as she trembled slightly from it.

   “Careful there sweetheart,” he said, his face leaning in to Peko’s ear, “or else you might get hurt.” 

   The way he emphasised his words with venom made her tingle all over as he pulled back with a laugh. Then, before she knew it, Peko felt the bottom of her robe being lifted up.

   “My my, what a slut we have here, coming into my home dressed in nothing but a robe. Such a shameful princess,” he hissed, slapping her on the ass before letting go of her robe. 

  “Don't tell me you came here dressed like this for trouble now princess,” and without warning, Fuyuhiko was on top of her, leaning over her bent form with his groin pressed against her ass.

   “Because girls like you are gonna get nothing but trouble.”

    At that he flipped her over, forcing Peko to half sit up on the counter as he pressed against her hungrily. Peko let out a gasp, rubbing up against him with a whimper.

   “If you scream I'll put a muzzle on you princess, and it won't be pleasant either,” he hissed out, grinding back against her needy sex.

    One of his hands found its way into her hair and yanked on it, snapping her head back.

  He leered into her eyes, “do I make myself clear?”

  “Y-yes,” Peko groaned, but he didn't let up his grip.

   “Good, now turn around princess, I want to open your slutty legs apart and fuck you raw.”

   Peko was practically dripping with anticipation as he let go of her hair and backed off. She maneuvered herself around so she was leaning against the counter with her legs spread out. Her robe was open now and she could feel the cold granite against her breasts as she pressed herself against it. Fuyuhiko ran a finger down her back before it smacked against her ass, causing her to let out a yelp.

  “Perfect,” he chuckled.

There was a long pause and Peko could only stare at the backsplash tile as she waited in the heavy atmosphere of the room. Then, without spreading her open more, he shoved himself into her harshly. Peko Let out a strangled moan at this, before he started to thrust into her hard. He was mercilessly pounding into her against the counter, each thrust causing her vulva to hit against the granite. Her vocal cords began to feel hoarse as she moaned loudly. Then he stopped and his hand was at her hair again, yanking her head back.

    “What did I say about keeping your mouth shut?” he growled. 

   Before she could speak he was pressing a rolled up washcloth from a nearby drawer to her mouth. She opened her mouth, allowing it to be shoved in there unceremoniously. Then he took a longer clean dish towel to wrap around her head and over her mouth to keep it in place. 

   “That should do it,” he said smugly and without warning he thrusted into her again.

  Peko’s muffled moaning filled the room as Fuyuhiko slammed Peko against the kitchen counter. It was violent and ruthless, but Peko’s body soaked it all up, feeling hummed with pleasure and pain. It coiled down in her stomach, her body was trembling and she was losing herself again.Fuyuhiko rammed into her forcibly with each thrust, hitting against her sensitive parts and making her toes curl. It didn't take long for her to climax from it, with a long muffled out yell, hands gripping at the granite, desperate and needy as she came.

    After she came, Fuyuhiko pulled out of her roughly and removed the gag.

   “Now get on your knees and finish me off,” he said crudely to her.

  It still made her tremble as she slid off of the counter and down on her knees. Facing his length she did not hesitate to put him into her mouth. Suckling and curling her lips together with each bob of her head caused him to groan out in satisfaction.

   “Ah fuck… look at you, you sure love my cock huh?” Peko could hear his voice softened as he got.out of character.

  Peko only responded to him with a loving hum which caused him to groan out loud.

 “I-I can't,” with a thrust of his hips he came down Peko’s throat. 

  It tasted bitter, but semen usually did, so she swallowed it anyways, looking up at him happily. Fuyuhiko just grinned at her.

  “So you really get off on me treating you like shit huh?” he asked, joining her on the kitchen floor.

  Peko nodded, “only when you act like it, only when it's you.”

  Peko laid her head on his shoulders Fuyuhiko rubbed his hand on her back.

“I'm glad you liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is unedited and is not as precise as the other Kuzupeko fic I wrote, so consider this one shot fic me expelling out this idea in my head and posting it to share said idea.


End file.
